Of Pen and Ink
by IraMorte
Summary: Daishou Suguru is an author who's had ton of best-selling books. Terushima Yuuji? Just a normal, misunderstood tattoo artist. When their paths cross, and Daishou gets inspiration from the ink on Yuuji's arms to put into stories of their own, what could happen?


Daishou sighed, wondering why he had agreed to go visit his friend at his workplace with his boyfriend and two friends in the first place, he was a fifth wheel in this friendship. Though writing would have been much more fun, he needed inspiration for his next story, he also needs a break. Bokuto had literally dragged him out of his chair and forced him to go, which had had him pouting most of the way to see Tetsu. He smiled lightly to himself though as he listened to the banter of the other three, All arguing over which tattoo Kuroo had was the best.

The small, blonde boy, Kenma, Kuroo's boyfriend, said the best tattoo he had was one that looked like coding. In reality, though, it was just dorky pickup lines and conversation-starters. Bokuto, he claimed the best tattoo was the one that made his skin look almost bionic, it was so good. Akaashi, Bokuto's "resident boo"(Bokuto Kotarou 2k17) claimed that the best one was of all the math and science formulas he used to cheat during exams. It was easy to hide and practical, even though it was also morally wrong.

He hummed a little, moving ahead to hold the door open for the other three, with Akaashi thanking him. As they entered the shop, they were greeted by the sight of a man with many piercings and tattoos showing, due to the muscle sleeves and ripped jeans. Of _COURSE_ one of them would be dressed like this guy, flannel around his waist and a beanie on his head.

'People try too hard these days...' Daishou though to himself, looking down at his oversized band shirt and leggings Kenma had chosen for him. The man smiled at the others and WOW, Daishou has decided that this guy made it work. "How can I help you guys?" He asked. Bokuto, ever cheerful, replied. "We're looking for Kuroo!" Nodding, the man pointed to the back. "He's on break." They nodded and thanked him, walking back towards where he pointed. Daishou slowed, though, as he got a closer look at the ink on his arms, each holding an untold story. He paused for a second, turning to the people he came with. "I'll be there in a sec."

He walked over to the mystery man. "Uhm... hello, I'm Suguru Daishou. What's your name...?" He said, voice small as he was nervous to speak to a stranger. The man looked up, surprised someone had talked to him. "Oh! I'm Yuuji Terushima, it's a pleasure to meet you." He replied. Daishou blushed at how deep his voice was. Finding his voice after the shock of the man actually replying, he chose to lead with, "I'm an author, working on my next book. I was wondering if I could hear the stories behind some of your tattoos...?"

Terushima was shocked, no one had ever asked him about that before. "S-Sure... which ones would you like to know about...?" He asked, a light pink painting his cheeks at the sudden interest of this stranger. He could swear he'd heard this name before, though. Daishou though for a bit, then pointed pointed to a slightly faded tattoo on the blonde's hand, one of Yuuji's favorites. The man smiled. "This is one of the tattoos I've had the longest, my first actually." Daishou nodded and grabbed his phone, immediately beginning to type every single detail. "It was more out of spite than anything, but it isn't as much of a "rebellious teen" story as the normal first tattoo is.

"I wanted to prove to my dad I was my own person and he couldn't boss me around. He owns this HUGE business, and I was supposed to be his heir. Only problem was I couldn't if I got any tattoos or piercings. I tried only getting a tongue piercing and earrings in high school, but that wasn't enough. As soon as I was old enough, I went out to get this tattoo, one no one could ignore. It wasn't as much a rebellious act as a promise. I would make my own living and didn't want any help from someone who gets stuff handed to him. As soon as I was eighteen, my dad disowned me. I haven't seen him since." The man concluded, Daishou finishing tying just a few seconds later.

"So your first tattoo, and you decide on this sketchy cherry blossom of death image?" He joked. It was a beautiful tattoo, no color. The story was as interesting as it, maybe even more so. He heard shouts from the back room and sighed, also noticing a customer. "I'd better go see what's happening. Would it be okay if I came back sometime and asked about some others...?" He questioned, smiling when Terushima nodded. "Come by anytime. We're usually open. If not, Kuroo knows my address." Daishou smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Terushima."

"Call me Teru or Yuuji,"came the reply.

"Then please call me Shou or Suguru."

"Pleasure talking to you Dai."

Daishou giggled, "you too, Shima."

Author Note: Hiya!! So, I'm gonna try and write a small TeruShou fic, please tell me what you think and give feedback, all is appreciated!! Hopefully another chapter will be up soon.


End file.
